


Debt Collection

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: severus_sighs, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, HP: EWE, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, PWP, See Warnings Inside, Severus Snape's Birthday, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/F, Threesome - M/M/M, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collections were never so...exciting...as when they were personal.<br/>or<br/>Have a very happy (sweaty) birthday, Severus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt Collection

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Narcissa Malfoy; Severus Snape/Harry Potter; Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy; Severus Snape/Remus Lupin; Remus Lupin/Narcissa Malfoy; Harry Potter/Narcissa Malfoy
> 
>  **Challenge:** Started for Severus_Sighs Anti-Valentine’s 2011 Prompt **#4:** _Eenie, meenie, miney, moe..._ [As the audience can see, it wasn't finished then, but, it is finished now, 12-30-12, and offered for Severus' birthday, 1-9-13, so _neener, neener_.]
> 
>  **Genre:** Alternate Universe; EWE; er…Romance?; PWP; Darkish!Severus; Darkish!Remus; conniving!Narcissa; Smut [Tongue firmly planted in cheek.]
> 
>  **Warnings:** * Dungeon Sex; Infidelity; Oral Sex; Dub-con; Bondage; Object Insertion; Voyeurism; Humiliation; Exhibitionism; D/s; Het; Het Anal; Slash; Orgasm Delay/Denial; Felching; Snowballing (a.k.a. Ejaculate Swapping); Dirty Talk; Threesome/Moresome; Implied Food Smut; Implied Double Penetration; Cunnilingus * For the record: Everyone's of age.
> 
>  **A/N:** This has been sitting on my hard drive for over a year, and during the winter fest season, I got re-inspired and finished it, warts, acrobatic sex, and all. Here's to Severus' birthday, because I have a feeling he'd rather do this than suffer through another lecture on Ministry politics...or whatever passes for conversation at the Hogwarts high table. *snerk* Many thanks to Badgerlady for the beta, and not snorting over this too terribly much. [Originally posted here, f-locked on Severus_Sighs, 1-9-13.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs/242687.html)

* * *

Severus has ways of collecting a debt that will leave someone screaming.

* * *

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**_Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Severus Snape was supposed to be dead. At least that’s what Harry Potter thought…right before he was Stupefied. 

«§»Ξ«§»Ξ«§»Ξ«§»

“You’re dead!” Lucius Malfoy shouted. “Potter said you were dead!”

“You should know better than to believe something of which you haven’t definitive proof, Lucius.” Severus Snape leaned against the post of Lucius’ bed, a smirk on his face and a wide black ribbon tied around his throat. “Now, you and Narcissa are cordially invited to accompany me or I’ll have to Stupefy you.” He twirled his wand between his fingers, but Lucius knew better than to think the man’s magic needed one to work.

“Narcissa,” Lucius said. He reached over and pushed at his wife's shoulder. “Narcissa Black Malfoy! Wake up, you cow!” he grumbled.

_“Wha??_ What’s going on?” Narcissa mumbled. Her nightgown slipped off one shoulder and Lucius saw Severus’ eyes tracing the skin that came into view.

“Oh, botheration! _Stupefy!_ ” Severus watched Lucius fall out of the bed, admired the length of the man’s bare legs, and then reached out to fondle Narcissa’s breast through her nightgown. “Ah, that’s better. Now to settle you two.”

«§»Ξ«§»Ξ«§»Ξ«§»

The werewolf prowled its cage, snapping at dust motes. His mate was gone longer than usual. He growled as his blended mind pictured what his mate did on full moon nights. He sank onto his haunches and howled. 

«§»Ξ«§»Ξ«§»Ξ«§»

Remus Lupin came to draped over a bench, his arse stretched around a broomstick handle. He closed his eyes and moaned. “Oh, gods, Severus…you kinky bastard…”

“The werewolf? What in blue blazes am I doing in a cell with a werewolf?”

Remus opened his eyes, looked up, and saw Lucius Malfoy dangling from a set of shackles, naked as the day he was born, both aristocratic, pale feet barely touching the floor. He licked his lips, finally realizing what Severus had planned.

“ _Oh! Oh!_ ” 

Remus turned toward the other side of the dungeon and saw Narcissa Malfoy in the stocks, with Severus behind her, thrusting brutally into her, his fingers gripping so hard, Remus could see the bruises rising on her hips. “Yes!”

“Oh, Merlin…that’s hot…”

Remus turned his head to the other side and saw messy black hair. He breathed out, “Harry…” Then he turned back to his lover.

Narcissa writhed on the end of Severus’ cock, her tits bouncing with each thrust. Remus watched Severus’ face—the man’s eyes never left his. “Fuck her for me, Severus,” he growled. “Make her feel every stroke as if it were Moony’s prick thickening inside her.”

“Oh… I could come just from that,” Harry sighed and then whined.

“Severus! Severus Snape! You’ll stop that at once! At once, I say!” Lucius shouted. Remus turned his head and saw the pure-blood’s cock was red and weeping, shimmering pearls of pre-come.

“You’re as turned on as us, Malfoy, so shut it! You knew this day was coming.” Remus smirked when Narcissa began swearing like a sailor on leave, encouraging Severus to fuck her cunt and her arse _harder_ , _deeper_. He saw Lucius looking at Severus servicing his wife, his legs trying to squeeze his bollocks between them.

Harry was grunting off to the right, just out of sight. “C’mon, Snape, fuck her. Fuck her good…”

“Potter, you are an idiot, even more so when jism stops up your brains,” Severus grumbled with a superior sneer even as perspiration dripped down his face.

“Narcissa, clench that icy cunt around my cock again!” he ordered. Lucius’ jaw dropped as she willingly pushed back into Severus’ thrusts, her bottom lip plump between her teeth. Remus grinned and flexed his back, rubbing his cock into the groove of his bench and pushing his arse up and down the slicked broom handle.

“Me next, please, Snape… please?” Harry begged. His fingers were rolling his tight nipples to dark peaks, his eyes avid.

“You’ve got him by the cock and bollocks, don’t you, Severus?” Remus asked breathily.

“Yes, Lupin. Leather-wrapped with a knot that rubs against his perineum.” Severus bit his lip. “That’s it, Narcissa, ride my cock…”

“What right do you have to my wife, Snape?” Lucius finally roared. He swayed in his shackles and Remus wished he were close enough to lick the bobbing, weeping pure-blooded prick.

“This is payment for my Unbreakable Vow, Malfoy!” Severus said between gritted teeth. “She said if I were alive in a decade and one year, I could claim her person for ransom. I am here, she is on my cock, I am collecting.” Severus pulled out of Narcissa’s dripping snatch and began teasing her arse with his cockhead.

Severus smirked as Lucius glared. “What? You wish it were you riding my cock, don’t you? Feeling all eight inches drilling you open, pressing that magic button inside until you were begging me for release?” Severus asked with a sneer. Remus had to bite his lip and swallow his moans. Harry didn’t have his strength of will and groaned loudly.

“Wait your turn, Potter!” Severus ordered as he slowly breached Narcissa. She mewled and pushed back, no longer a refined pure-blood but now a wildcat in heat.

“Fuck it! Fuck it! Oh, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” she cried over and over. Her breasts bounced and she quivered and shook as Severus sped up and plunged into her arse over and over.

“Snape…” Lucius gasped. He came untouched, his ejaculation almost making it to Remus’ parched lips. Both of them whimpered. Harry shouted and Remus could smell his pre-come in the close air of the dungeon, even if the young man's cock was still restrained.

“Severus…” Remus moaned. His bench creaked with the force of his own rubbing and thrusting.

“Soon, Lupin. She has a delectable arse. I may have you taste it for me soon.” Severus’ voice was strained. Remus could tell he was close, so very close.

“Would you like to share her, Severus? Share her in front of Lucius? Show her how Dark we both are?” Remus rasped out.

“Argh! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Severus cried out as he exploded inside Narcissa’s arse. She came once more with a keening cry and writhed around Severus’ cock until he carefully pulled it from her. Remus’ bindings came loose and he had to pull himself up gingerly, the broom slipping away with one of Severus’ spells and his cock a bit raw from trying to fuck the bench.

“You said something about sharing, Lupin,” Severus said in his bedroom voice. “Come and fill her other hole for me.” Lucius screamed when Remus began fucking his wife. Remus ignored him and saw that Harry was clawing at the Gates of Hell restricting his cock.

“Severus, let the boy come, please. He’s been an awfully good guest, hasn’t he?” Remus gasped out as Narcissa’s slick but still tight cunt rippled around him.

Stalking toward the young man, Severus bent over, displaying his arse for Remus’ delectation, and began mouthing Harry’s red cockhead above the constricting cock-and-ball device, tenderly nibbling around the engorged mushroom until Harry was gibbering. A quick flick of his dexterous fingers undid the Gates and Harry came with garbled cry, grabbing Severus’ head so he could fuck his mouth. Remus banged away at Narcissa, his cock near to bursting.

When Harry’s orgasm had trembled to a finish, Severus stood up, lips compressed. Lucius looked down and sneered. “I’d let him kiss you, Malfoy, or that jism will go somewhere else.” Remus looked suggestively down at Narcissa and reached under her to flick her clit.

“I forgot how good he was with that mouth,” Harry muttered to no one in particular. He sighed and his head fell back against the wall, a blissed-out smile on his face.

Severus stood on a low stool and grabbed Lucius’ head. He mashed their lips together and Remus watched from behind Narcissa as Lucius fought not to push Harry’s spunk from his mouth. Severus kissed him until Lucius had swallowed it all. Remus felt his bollocks tighten as Severus pulled away and licked delicately at Lucius’ lips.

“C-coming!” Remus shouted. He pulled Narcissa down onto his cock and held her there, writhing, as he filled her once more.

Severus was off the stool and between Narcissa’s legs, licking at both her and Remus’ emissions, Remus’ prick still deep inside her. As he pulled out, Severus licked him clean of Narcissa’s juices and then slurped them out of her with relish. Lucius ground his teeth audibly. Harry snored against the wall.

Remus fell back against the dungeon wall and grinned dazedly as he leaned against the wall. He watched Severus work over Narcissa’s sensitized clit as one more orgasm rocked her body. She swooned in the stocks, but a spell kept her safe until Severus could release her.

Lucius swayed angrily in his shackles, fuming. Remus slid down the wall, uncaring if he got scratched or bruised. Harry snored, a spell on the wall keeping him from slipping untidily to the floor.

“Mm, Severus…what a lovely collection,” Narcissa purred contentedly. Remus blinked and saw Severus had her out of the stocks and sitting against the wall nearby. “Lucius, I hope you paid attention,” she giggled tiredly.

“Bitch!” Lucius growled.

Severus was up and had his wand—Summoned from another part of their dungeon—against Lucius’ temple. “You could have enjoyed this, Lucius. I know how much you loved rimming my arse as someone filled yours,” Severus hissed. “You don’t deserve to remember this, to remember Narcissa’s beautiful surrender, her honourable enjoyment.” Severus stared darkly into Lucius’ eyes. “ _Obliviate!_ ” he hissed.

«§»Ξ«§»Ξ«§»Ξ«§»

Narcissa wriggled on the hard chair seat until Severus whispered a softening charm. Harry passed her a cup of tea with a grin. She thanked him with a soft smile. Severus relaxed at the head of the table and Remus lolled at his side, his big hands around a tall glass of lemonade.

Lucius was upstairs, unconscious.

“Happy St. Valentine’s Day, Lupin.” Severus toasted Remus and then Narcissa and Harry. “Happy St. Valentine’s to you two as well.”

“A better celebration I’ve never attended, Severus,” Narcissa said carefully. Her throat was a bit raw from sucking Harry and Severus while Remus fucked her over Lucius’ unconscious body. “I look forward to the next one.”

“By then you’ll have another heir, Narcissa. I hope this pleases you?” Severus asked with an arch look.

“I wanted another strong son of my own, Severus. Thank you for not making me choose.” She sipped her tea, her bare foot pressing into Harry’s crotch and making him blush.

Seeing the blush rising in Harry's cheeks, Remus quipped, “Don’t break the boy, Mrs. Malfoy, he’s the only pseudo-nephew I’ve got.” 

“Severus, if I’d known the Order of the Phoenix had such fine gentlemen, I’d have changed sides years ago.” Narcissa looked up at the clock and then set her teacup down gently. “We’ve still got two hours before Lucius wakes, how about another go?”

Harry’s clothing was Banished in an instant. The other three looked at each other with raised eyebrows and grins.

“Well, we know Potter’s up for it,” Severus chuckled. “Ready for another go, lover?” Severus asked Remus, his gaze softening.

“Why not? St. Valentine’s is for lovers, isn’t it?” Remus tugged his robes off and grabbed the honey pot on the table. “Who’s first?”

**~ Finis ~**

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_


End file.
